How I met your Father
by Primus2021
Summary: With only Caitlin, his father Henry and Dr. McGee to hear him Barry asks a question after seeing an odd interaction between his father and the good Doctor.


"Dr. McGee? How do you know my father?" Barry asked.

"Well, Flash, let me tell you a story, that's about 30 years old now, in 1986 your father, at age 31, was dating Joe's 25 year old Adopted sister; Iris Paula West, she was an artist and he wanted to marry her, but she was flighty and only cared about herself, and her art, they broke up around the time of the Dark Rider Gang assault on the CCPD, she soon moved to Paris and that was the last that I, or anyone else, heard of her.

Your father was struck by lightning before the assault and survived, he gained super speed as a result, yes Barry, your father is a speedster like you, We called him The Blur, Anyways, your dad came to me at Mercury labs, then Run by my late step-father Maximilian 'Max' Mercury, to get rid off his speed at first, until, that is, when your Uncle Jay was killed by an ex-cop named Nick Pike, Pike was Jay's old partner and Henry wanted revenge.

With the assistance of your Dad's CSI partner Julio Mendez, I, that is, we helped him become The Blur, we later learned that his grandfather, your great-grandfather Jay Garrick was a speedster too, called The Streak, during our time working together we had 'moments' but nothing really came of it after your dad met Nora Thompson, I will admit to being really heart broken over it, but he was my friend and I was still grieving over the death of my late husband David.

For 2 years we worked together to put away criminals, Leonard Wynters aka The Winter Warlock, Carl Tanner aka The Nuge, Curtis Bohannon Jr. aka The Deadly Nightshade, and Samuel Scudder Sr. aka The Mirror Master among others, but as it always goes, things went bad, eventually Henry was Cloned and the Clone; Pollux turned evil and killed many people but he died saving your father's life. It was on July 4th, 1988 that Henry decided to retire both as a CSI and as The Blur, he became a Doctor at CCGH before he married your mother, and then on March 14, 1989 you were born, I was name Godmother and Julio was named your Godfather.

We Lost your Grandfather; Michael Emmet Allen nearly a years later, and your grandmother Priscilla Marie Allen died a year after him. Your Aunt; Eve Patrie Allen moved away with her then 14 year old son your cousin Shawn, She wanted nothing more to do with Central City and no one has heard from either of them since. When word reached us, that is to say Julio and I, that Henry killed Nora, we didn't believe it, and we tried to fight against it, but that courts wouldn't listen.

That was around the same time when Joe decided that he had to take custody of you, just to make sure that we could never ... "Feed your childish Delusion of a Man in a Yellow Suit surrounded by Red Lightning." We knew what that meant and so we tried to get Henry to break out of Iron Heights to become The Blur once more, only to learn that somehow in 1990 he had lost his power and people were forgetting about The Blur, by the time your mom died we three were the only ones to remember what had happened, even James Jesse, the only living Rogue from back then had forgotten him. And as so he had to wait to be cleared of those charges in a court of law, but you know how that worked out, he spent 15 years in prison for a murder he never did.

It's odd now that I think about it, both you and Henry fell for an Iris West, both of whom broke your hearts, you both became Scarlet Speedsters with your own personal "sexy-doctor lady-friend", you both had a male bff with Crazy hair who would cover for you in a heartbeat, and you both fought against The Trickster and a Cold gun using bad guy, all the while fighting for the ones you love.

And that Barry, is the Story of how I met and know your father, Henry." Christina 'Tina' McGee told the shocked young man and a by now blushing Dr. Snow.

"I, um, I see, that's um, wow." Barry muttered out uncomprehendingly.

 **The End.**

A/N: I anyone wants to expand on this be by guest but please keep it Henry x Tina & Barry x Caitlin, also NO mentions of WestAllen OR Olicity at all.


End file.
